If I met you in Heaven
by Kammie
Summary: Title will make more sense later
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N Sorry my spell checks dead, i tried to edit but I probably didn't catch everyhting. I do not know all the words to this song that I'm going to use a lot but I do know the refrain. I don't mind flames. luv Kammie  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Mia Rose August 23, 1986-May 17,2000  
  
Lily and James Potter had spent a quiet day in there new home with there baby son Harry.   
Lily was magically mending a whole in one of James shirts while he was reading the weekly prophet.  
"James," Lily said,"What is the news on he-who-must-not-be-named?"  
"Still at large, dear," James said,"Yesterday there were five muggle killings, and he is still after us. Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning warning us that he was drawing nearer."  
"Why?" Lily said," setting down the shirt and going over to sit on the arm of his chair."Why is he after US? I just don't understand it."  
"I don't understand it either, from what dumbledore has told me it's because of our love." James said taking her hand.  
"There are others in love though James, why us?" Lily asked.  
"It's because of who we are and our love for each other." James explained. "Together we are more powerfull than he. Our love has created the force that could stop him. Dumbledore claims that to be baby Harry."  
At the sound of his name Harry cooed in his crib.  
"Our son?" Lily said," defeat the dark lord? Not as long as I'm around, I will not have our baby boy fighting evil forces and trying to save the world. It's too dangerous, not untill he's fifty. Right Harry?"  
James laughed and picked up his son. "I'm sure Harry will grow up to be the brightest in his class."  
"And I'm going to love watching him grow up." Lily said as she  
took Harry into his arms and began to sing to him the lullabye that she sung to him everynight.  
"Would you know my name?  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same?  
If I met you in heaven..."  
Harry fell asleep in her arms. Lily and James tucked their baby in together and started to make a pot of tea.  
Suddenly the door blew open violently.   
"James and Lily Potter I know you are here." Came Lord Voldemorts malicious voice.  
"Lily, take Harry run! I'll hold him off as long as I can." James cried.  
Lily ran toward the baby cradle but Voldemort stood in her way.  
"No no Lily," he said,"I don't think so. I have come to take you, your husband, and little Harry out of the game for good."  
"Leave her alone!" James cried rushing forward with his wand. He shot a powerful spell at the dark lord. Voldemort let it hit him and laughed it off.  
"Fool." he spat," I am Lord Voldemort, I am invinsible."  
With that he performed a dark spell and shot a green light out of his wand. James gasped and fell to the ground.  
"JAMES!" Lily cried running to his side.  
"Lily, take Harry. Run." He said through his pain  
"No James no, not without you." she wept  
"Lily." He said taking her hand,"You must save Harry. I...I love you" he said as he closed his eyes forever.  
Lily stood and tried to reach the baby carriage. Voldemort was standing over it.  
"So," the dark lord said,"this is little Harry Potter. Doesn't look so powerfull now does he. I could kill him so easily" he mused.  
"NO." Lily said," Please don't, kill me. Let Harry live, he's only a baby."  
"Oh now Lily I plan to kill both of you." The dark lord said."But first, first the child."  
He raised his wand over the crib slowly letting a green light start to sparkle on the tip, obviously enjoying himself in a sick way.  
"Little Harry Potter," He said letting a thin stream of light hit the baby's head giving him a light cut on his forhead, "I am afraid that I will remain the most powerful wizard in the world."   
Harry becan to cry due to the slight cut on his forhead.  
"NO!" Lily screamed as she lept at Voldemort. She tackled him to the ground making the cut on her son's head go a screw and take the shape of a lightning bolt.  
She pounded Lord Voldemort with her firsts, he aimed his wand at her and shot the green light at her. She was hit and managed to knock the wand from his hand. She reached for the wand, knowing she only had a few more minuets to live. She picked it up, the sparkling green glow still on the tip and aimed it at the dark lord. "For you Harry," she said quitley,"For your life." With that she shot the light at lord Voldemort.  
  
~~15 years later~~  
  
Harry Potter was now seventeen years old. He ran through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross station to board the Hogwarts express for the last time. He immediatley saw the Weasley's with their red hair in a group. Ron and Ginny were the only two remaining at Hogwarts. Fred and George had come along as well, George with his steady girlfriend Katie Bell.   
"Hey Harry!" Ron said as he saw Harry aproach.  
"Hey!" Harry called out. He greeted all the Weasleys giving Ginny and Katie quick hugs.   
"So, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him," I hear you are head boy. Congratulations."   
"Thank you." He said politley, "Has anyone heard who the head girl is?"  
Everyone shook their heads "Hermione." Ron said,"It isn't official but if it isn't Hermione then I'll jump out of a muggle helichoper."  
"Helicopter, Ron." Harry corrected looking around for Hermione.  
Hermione may have lightened up over the last few years but she was NEVER late. Instead of Hermione Harry saw Lavender Brown rushing over toward them.  
"RON!" she cried as she flew into his arms.  
They hugged and then wandered off a little ways to chat privatley. Harry smiled, 'those two are perfect for each other' he thought.  
"Good," Fred said,"Now that they are back together they won't spend all summer writing each other mushy love letters. It was dreadfull Harry, Dear honeybunny, love angel face. Enough to make a man sick."  
"Fred you know that they didn't write any such letters." Ginny said.  
"And besides what's wrong with love letters." Katie asked putting her arm around George.  
"Harry!" Harry spun around at the sound of Hermione's voice. She gave him a big hug and smiled.  
"Oh it's so great to see you all" she said as she hugged Ginny and the others. "I've missed you all so much! I can't beleive it's our last year"  
"Hey Herm, are you head girl?" Fred asked.  
She nodded slowly afraid that he was setting her up for something.  
"Great, Harry's head boy." Fred said.  
Hermione turned back to Harry, "Oh Harry that's fantastic!" She said giving him another hug and a peck on the cheek.  
Just then the whistle blew for the Hogwarts express.  
"Oh we better go" Ginny said.   
They said their goodbyes and borded the train claiming a compartment near the back. Ron and Lavender joined them shortly followed by Seamus Finnagin.   
They had a pleasurable trip back to the castle and a wonderfull banquet which included the sorting of Seamus' little sister Jenny.  
The schedules for the year were passed out.  
"Lets see," Harry said taking Hermiones schedule from her. "nine classes this year, it's a record."  
They proceeded to share schedules and were happy to learn that they shared most of their classes.  
That night after all of the other students had gone to bed the seventh year class stayed up later.  
"We should play a trick on the first years." Ron said.  
"I dunno," Hermione said,"that's a little mean, they are only first years."  
"Ok fine the second years." Ron said.  
"NO." Harry said," The Slytherins."  
"Yeah" everyone agreed," but what kind of trick?"  
"We could put a mild curse on them so that they end up with green teeth." Lavender suggested  
"Too nice." Parvatti said.  
"We could always set them up with fake schedules and watch them make a fool of themselves in the wrong classes." Dean said  
"Too hard," Seamus said,"They allready have their schedules in order to do that we would have to make new schedules and sneak into their common room, it's too risky."  
"I've got it" Hermione said. "What do Slytherins hate the most?"  
"muggle borns?" Ron suggested.  
"No, being made a fool of." Hermione said. "And somehow from the way that Harry said "Slytherins" I think he was directing the whole idea toward Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. So the best way to play a trick on Malfoy is to trick him into making a fool out of himself. We need to make up a sort of flier, and invitation maybe and get it to him, we make it look dark and sinister. Then it's really a muggle appretiation club or something. We make him stand up and vow friendship and loyalty to muggles in front of the whole school!"  
"Brilliant Hermione," Harry said. "all in favor?"  
Everyone raised their hand. Over the years Draco had become more and more vicious, He had in some way hurt or tricked every Gryffindor in the school.  
"Great," Ron said. "We can talk more about this later. I'm really tired" He and Lavender stood up and went to leave. They gave each other a brief kiss before heading off in different directions.   
Everyone else left for bed as well. As Harry climbed the steps to the boys dormitory he couldn't help thinking what a great start of the year this prank would be. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
The next day everyone had their first day of classes. The morning had gone by smoothly. The students had enjoyed a good breakfast and had an easy transfiguration class, study period and then lunch. Now Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lavender were headed outdoors for double care of magical creatures with the Slytherins.  
They reached Hagrids hut a few minutes before the lesson and had time for a good conversation before class. Then all the students arrived and class began.  
"So, now," Hagrid said," This year we will be studying many new animals. To start does anyone know what a drizk is?"  
Hermione raised her hand.  
"Aye, Hermione," Hagrid said.  
"A drizk is a sort of 'magical mosquito' only if one bite you you will become ill with a fever for a few days. They mainly live in swamps and rarely come near civilization." She said.  
"Correct." Hagrid said. " I have here in these jars some drizks for ya to study."  
He handed the jars around warning everyone to be careful not to drop them.  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were taking notes on size and speed when Malfoy strolled over to them.  
"So, ms. know it all mudblood got another answer right." He drawled slowly.  
"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry said.  
"mmm...no." he said,"I don't have as much faith in Grangers brain as the rest of you. I don't beleive that thing about the fever. Perhaps Hermione will help me to test my theory?"   
He reached over and grapped the jar hurridly unscrewing the lid and setting loose three drizk. He laughed maliciously and walked away. Lavender screemed getting Hagrids attention, it took him two seconds to figure out what had happened.   
"Everyone in my hut now!" He ordered pullin on gloves and a mask and grabbing a net. All of the students ran for his hut.   
Harry, Hermione and Ron were among the last few outdoors. Right before reaching the cabin Hermione stopped.  
"Come on Hermione!" Harry called.  
"Harry...I was...bit..." she said and fainted.  
Harry glanced around. now they were the only two left outdoors. He ran over and scooped her up carrying her inside the hut.  
Ron slammed the door behind them. "What happened?" he asked seeing Hermione unconscious.  
"She was stung." Harry said laying her down on the couch.  
"YOU!" He said cornering Malfoy. "This is all. your. fault. you snake, you slime..."   
Malfoy shrugged infuriating Harry who lunged at him but was held off by Crabbe and Goyle. He broke free and went after Malfoy again as Hagrid opened the door causing Harry to stop  
"All clear" he called, "No one stung?"  
"Hermione." Ron said.  
"What!?" I'm taking her to the castle imediatley." Hagrid said scooping her up and running to the castle.  
"ha ha..." Malfoy said watching Hagrid take Hermione to the castle. He turned away from the window and ran into Harry's waiting fist.  
"Come on Ron." Harry said as Malfoy fell to the ground hand over his eye.  
"YOU WAIT POTTER!" Malfoy shouted,"I'm not done with you yet."  
Ron took Lavenders hand and the three of them headed to the castle. There they had to wait outside the infirmary for an hour before they could see Hermione, who to there dissapointment had regained consciousness and then fallen asleep again.  
"Don't you worry about a thing." Madame Pomfrey said,"this girl has survived worse."  
Harry smiled remembering all of the close encounters they had had with Voldemort.  
That night the Gryffindor seventh years had another meeting.  
"Malfoy is going down." Harry said.  
Everyone agreed that Malfoy had to pay for what he had done to Hermione. They decided to start on their revenge the next evening.   
  
  
A/N: again: Ok, well this is sort of a get things started story, there will be more adventure, drama and romance later. And yes there will be a connection to the prologue write me if you want me to add more to this story please tell me. If not I can just drop it. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

If I met you in Heaven part two  
The evening after Hermione was bitten the Gryffindor seventh years held another meeting late at night after everyone went to bed.  
"It was awful." Lavender was saying ,"She was burning up and delirious, she kept asking us when the cake would be done. She had no clue what she was saying. Madame Pomfrey said she should be better by tomorrow evening."  
Lavender Ron and Harry had visisted Hermione in the hospital earlier that day. Harry thought that she was miserable but she couldn't tell. The fever had taken over her mind.   
"Here," Seamus said as he put a flier on the table,"What do you think."   
The flier read...  
Join GAM  
The best Hogwarts pranksters ever  
Play pranks against muggles  
first meeting tomorrow afternoon  
new members welcome  
  
  
  
It was surrounded with a dark border, snakes, serpants and all sorts of dark looking things.  
"It looks good," Ron said,"but "gam" what's gam?"  
"OH yeah," Seamus said,"Gryffindors against Malfoy. ha ha ha"  
"Smooth," Harry said. "Anyone have anything against it?"  
Everyone shook their heads.  
"Perfect." Harry said.  
"OK, what's going on?" everyone turned to see Ginny on the steps. "Ever since we got back to school you guys have been up late every night. What's going on?"  
Everyone glanced at someone else.   
"Well?" Harry said,"should we tell her?"  
"I say yes, but no one else." Ron said.  
"And only because she and Hermione are such friends." Parvatti added.  
"Tell me what?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
"Ok," Harry said,"You know how Malfoy's a prick. Well yesterday in care of magical creatures he let out an evil little bug creature which bit Hermione giving her the fever. We have been planning a little...revenge on Mr. Malfoy."  
"I'm in." Ginny stated, "what are we doing?"  
"he he," Ron grinned as the explained their plan to her.  
***  
The next morning at breakfast Ginny, Lavender, and Ron kept watch while Harry hung Seamus' poster on the bulletin board.  
"He's coming." Ginny hissed. Harry pushed the tack in and they bolted around the corner to watch.  
Malfoy came around the other corner by himself and glanced over the bulletin board. Seamus' poster caught his eye, he smiled to himself as he read it, 'perfect' he thought, 'my kind of people, but what the hell is GAM? good aim markers? guess about me? get all Muggles? Yes that must be it, Get All Muggles... or mudbloods' he left chuckling to himself.  
"Yes" Lavender whispered as Ron and Harry high fived.   
"Come on we have to pass the word to the others." Ginny said.  
They hurried into the dining hall and spread the word to the other seventh years.  
It was Saturday and also a Hogsmeade day. The others went to Hogsmeade to pick up some things for their prank the next evening. Harry went with them in the morning but then came back with Lavender and Ron around three pm. Ron and Lavender knew that everyone was planning dinner in Hogsmeade so they planned the opposite, a nice quiet dinner by themselves in the Great Hall. Harry wanted to visit Hermione.  
When they got back Ron and Lavender went to go get ready for their date and Harry went up to the infirmary. Hermione was napping when he got there but Madame Pomfrey let him in. He sat in a chair by her bed and looked over at her.  
She looked so peacefull while she was asleep. He wondered if maybe his feelings toward his best friend had changed a little bit. For the first time he was realizing just how beautiful she was. She was tall (though not taller then him) with gorgeous, long, brown hair. She was thin and had a pretty face with amazing brown eyes. He sighed to himself as he realized that he was beginning to think of Hermione as more than a best friend. He knew immediatley that he couldn't tell her, afraid that she might not feel the same way which would put a dent in their friendship, He knew that having her as a close friend was more important than telling her his suspicions about his feelings and loosing her friendship.   
Just then she rolled over a little bit and opened her eyes. "Harry?" she asked. "where am I?"  
"The infirmary" he answered. "how do you feel?"  
"My head hurts, I don't remeber much of how I got here." she said.  
"Well today is Saturday." Harry started,"Thursday Malfoy let out prizk in care of magical creatures. You were bitten and you've had an aweful fever since then."  
"Ohh..." she moaned trying to sit up.  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. "Aw, your awake. Good here take this." She said giving her a little cup of purple liquid.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked  
"It'll keep you fever down. It was quiet high, 104 I beleive."  
Hermione swalled the drink,"that wasn't bad" she said. and leaned into her pillows turning over to see Harry.  
"I'm afraid to ask but how much have I missed?"   
"Not much, potions was a test on everything we have learned over the last six years. You can handle it. Then we had a DATDA class, oh yes! Lupin is back, a year or so ago a cure was created. He is safe, always and is teaching again. I think he was the best DATDA teacher we ever had."  
"Mmmm..definatley." Hemione agreed.  
"Everyone is in Hogsmeade now." Harry said, "Except for Ron and Lavender who are having a quiet evening here. Our plan to get Malfoy is in full motion, especially after what he did to you. Oh and Ginny is in on it now too. But we all agreed that she would be the only one who wasn't a seventh year. We are calling it GAM, Gryffindors agains Malfoy."  
"He ha," Hermione giggled.   
"Seamus created it." Harry said.  
"Ok Hermione, your temperature is back to normal. You may go, you may be a tad bit drowsy or dizzy for the rest of the evening, a good nights sleep will cure you completely. I would keep you here another night but the Hufflepuff third years all have the mumps."  
Harry and Hermione spent the evening together, Harry helping Hermione to catch up in all of their classes while Hermione tryed her hardest to concentrate but was very drowsy.  
At around eight Lavender and Ron came in they were very glad to see that Hermione was better and sat down to chat for a while. By nine the rest of Gryffindor house was back. Everyone fussed over Hermione much to her disliking. All she wanted to do was go to bed. Lavender saw this and saved her making up an exuse about 'important buisness to discuss about GAM.' They hurried up to the girls dorm.  
They giggled and fell onto their neighboring beds. Hermione remembered when she thought of Lavender as a shallow flirtacious ditz. She couldn't beleive how wrong she was. Now they were practically best friends.  
"So," Lavender said,"how was your evening with Harry?"  
"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.  
"You know very much what I mean." Lavender said,"You've been in LOVE with Harry for the past three years."  
"I have not." Hermione said defiantly  
"Hermione Hermione Hermione," Lavender sighed,"Denial"  
"Go to sleep Lavender." Hermione said smiling to herself and rolling over in her bed.  
  
The next evening the Gryffindors ment in an empty classroom to prepare for there GAM encounter, It was about and hour before supper.  
They all dressed entirely in black and had hats with black cloth draped over their faces. These cloths could only be seen through on one side. By the time Malfoy arrived they had turned out the lights and lit about fifty candles. They all stood in a semi circle.  
"Hello?" Malfoy said. "I'm here about the GAM meeting?"  
"GOOD" Harry said in a deep voice different then his real voice.  
"So, what is GAM?" he said, Harry started to panick, they hadn't come up with another meaning for GAM. Malfoy continued. "Get All Muggles/Mudbloods?"  
"Yes." Hermione said, at least Harry thought it was Hermione, no one could tell who anyone else was in these get ups. She had made her voice lower and gruff and scratchy.   
"So what's with the get ups?" Malfoy asked, "Who are you really?"  
"That is inside information." Ron said,"Harry was sure it was Ron because he was on his left. "You must become a GAM member in order to know that."  
"Ok..." Malfoy said,"And just how do I become a member?"   
"A test." Harry said,"You must speak in front of the entire school, We have written you a speech. It is bound magically and can not be opened untill the moment of our choosing, then you must stand up in your seat and read straight through, no stopping. Go now."  
Lavender stepped forward with their prepared speech handing it to Malfoy.   
"We will be watching as ourselves." Seamus said,"You will not know who we are but we will be there, watching."  
"Great..." Malfoy said. "You just wait, I was born to be the president of this club."  
He left. Neville shut the door behind him and locked it. They pulled of their hats and cracked up hysteically.  
That night at dinner the Gryffindors waited anxiously till three quarters of the way through dinner. Then Hermione muttered the spell to unbind Malfoys speech. Malfoy noticed the binding come undone. He stood up and climbed onto his chair. Everyone grew silent. He began to read.  
"Students of Gryffindor,  
I Draco Malfoy would like to confess to loving Muggle lifestyles, At times I wish I were a muggle, In fact I wish I were a squib just so I could be a muggle...." He trailed off and looked at the Gryffindor table to see the GAM group cracking up with laughter. His eyes narrowed. "Potter." He spat sitting down in his chair.  
Harry and the others had a great evening, the whole school got a kick out of their prank. They spent a nice evening laughing about it in the common room before finishing up weekend homework and going to bed.  
  
A/N-Ok, I know this isn't that great but there IS a point, coming up. I just had to let you get used to my views (for this story) of the charectors, the next chapter will start to relate to the title  
  
disclaimer-none of these charectors belong to me they just are forced to do whatever I (the all powerfull Kammie) say. :) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

If I met you in Heaven-part 3  
  
The next morning at breakfast Malfoy and his two goons shot murderous looks over at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors didn't care they were still laughing over the GAM thing.  
"Hey look!" Ginny said as she came up to Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione the next morning with a flier.  
  
  
Hogwarts first ever talent show  
all are invited to audition   
Wednesday evening in the Great Hall  
  
  
"Yeah so?" Ron asked.  
"SO I think I a may want to audition." Ginny said.  
"Yeah me too." Lavender said.  
"Not me." said Harry  
"Me either." said Ron  
"What about you Heremione?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her.  
"Maybe," Hermione said slowley,"I mean it IS our last year..."  
"Great! Maybe we can do something together" Lavender said.  
"Lets imitate muggle tap dance! Or river dance!" Ginny said,"We've been studying them in my muggle studies class, it doesn't look so hard."  
"Sure." Lavender said enthusiasticaly,"How about it Hermione?"  
"mmm...no," She said,"I think I would rather sing something. I haven't sung anything since I was ten and in my school choir, before Hogwarts, but I think I remember how to read the music."  
They chatted pleasently throughout breakfast about the talent show.   
That afternoon in potions the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for the dreaded double potions class with the Slytherins.  
"Take you seats class take your seats," Snape said in a bored sort of manor. "Today I will be teaching you about the dangers of the polyjuice potion."  
Harry grinned and looked over at Hermione who sat next to him on his right. She groaned and put her head down in her arms on her desk.  
"Apparently Ms. Granger is bored with this class," Professor Snape said causing Hermione to snap up to attention,"Apparently our head girl is too good for this class."  
"No, I..." Hermione started her cheekd turning red.  
"Ms. Granger you did not have permission to speak, twenty points from Gryffindor for your rudeness." Professor Snape said in his low, malicious voice.  
Harry could see a tear in her eye as she threw her head down into her hands, the tops of her ears bright red.  
"That's not fair." Harry said standing up,"Hermione didn't do anything."  
"Another ten points for your head boys rudeness." Snape spat.  
Harry opened his mouth to argue then realized that it wouldn't help and sat down again.  
Professor Snape continued his speech.  
Hermione had composed herself and slid Harry a not on a scratch piece of paper.  
  
thank you  
  
Harry smiled and wrote back  
  
any time  
  
The class seemed to drag on forever. When it finally ended Snape dissmissed them.  
"Class dismissed, I want a six foot report on Polyjuice potion, due at the beginning of our next class, Mr. Malfoy I wanted to speak to you for a moment."  
The class left and Snape closed the door, Ron leaned his ear up against it.  
"Ron what are you doing?" Lavender asked  
"I wanna hear what Snape is saying" He answered motioning them to be quiet.  
"Ron do you know how much trouble you could get in?" Hermione asked  
"shhhh..." Ron listened a slow smile spreading across his face.  
"Go." he hissed. They others left and Ron followed them, they ducked into an empty classroom just as Snape opened the door and Malfoy left looking very angry.  
"What did Snape say?" Harry asked  
"ha ha," Ron said,"he said that he was very dissapointed in Malfoy and that he was writting to his father"  
The others laughed at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy would do when he learned about Draco's little speech to the student body of Hogwarts.  
"This has worked out better than we expected." Harry said.  
The rest of the day past smoothly, Malfoy shot them KILLER looks all through herbology, the Gryffindor just smilled and waved infuriating him even more. That evening at diner Malfoy had had enough. All day long students had been laughing at him. He had lost all the respect from the younger Slytherins that he had earned from his cunning trickery. He stood up on is chair and started on a speech of his own.  
"I Draco Malfoy," he said catching everyones attention,"Want to go on record and say that I HATE all muggles, the only thing that I hate more than muggles is MUDBLOODS, I'm officialy starting my own club, to get rid of mudbloods in Hogwarts. Down with Mudbloods, down with mudbloods..."   
The chant caught among the Slytherins.   
"Ahem." Professor McGonagall said.  
Malfoy looked down at her standing beside his chair and stepped down from his chair.  
"Come with me Mr. Malfoy," she said,"You and I need to have a long chat in my office."  
Harry saw Professor Snape give Draco the thumbs up sign as Draco was led out of the great hall.  
"Well," Ron said,"That was...interesting."  
"mmmm..."Lavender said.  
"So now what?" Seamus said,"Are we going to let him get away with any of this."  
"Professor McGonagall will not let him have his little club," Hermione said,"And he will probably get detention, I think that this is all behind us now"  
"McGonagall won't let him,"Harry stated," But she's not the head of Slytherin, and Snape is."  
They finished their meal without much conversation and went back to the common room.   
In the common room the seventh years had a quiet evening working on their potions essay. One by one everyone left except for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Harry. They worked quietly for a little while before Lavender announced that she was going to bed. She and Ron got up and walked toward the stairs leading to the dormitories. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stopped their work to watch Ron kiss her on the cheek before they went their seperate ways.   
"Isn't it cute?" Ginny asked. "Those two are the perfect couple. Wouldn't it be great to fall in love with someone? Not just date someone but actually be in love. I dunno it's hard to explain."  
"mmm..." Hermione agreed, "Well I'm off" she stood up and headed for the staircase, Ginny noticed that the tops of her ears were a little red.  
"Harry," Ginny said,"I know something you don't know." she teased, years ago she had had a crush on the famous Harry Potter, now he was just like another brother.  
"Yeah, and what would that be?" He asked.  
"Well...." she said slowly,"I know that you are in love with Hermione."  
"WHAT!?!" he said,"of course not! She's my best friend!" Inwardly he was shocked that she knew, he thought that he had been doing a good job of keeping it a secret.  
"It's true isn't it?" She asked.  
"No." he denied  
"Isn't it..."she prodded  
"well, maybe" Harry admitted,"But you can't tell her."   
"And just why not?" Ginny asked,"I think that you two are the perfect couple. I think you should tell her that you love her."  
"Yeah Gin, and then stand back and let her laugh in my face and loose one of my best friends? No, I don't think so," Harry said  
"Well how do you know that she wouldn't love you back?" Ginny asked.  
"Hermione love me, yeah that's rich," Harry said.  
"I think you'd be surprised." Ginny said.  
"Oh and did she tell you something that you haven't told me?" Harry asked.  
"No." Ginny said,"But I can tell."  
"You know that Hermione doesn't beleive in divination, and for that matter I don't have complete faith in it myself."  
"This isn't divination," Ginny insisted,"This is love."  
"Ginny, Promise me that you won't tell Hermione a word of this conversation." Harry said.  
"Why not?" Ginny asked  
"It's absolutley ridiculous, and I don't want to loose my best friend." Harry said.  
"Fine," Ginny said,"But when you two are older and you get married, I just want you to remember that I was the one that knew it the whole time."   
"Sure, Gin," Harry said with a sigh,"I'm going to bed."  
He sighed again on his way up the stairs. 'yeah right,' he thought 'like Hermione and I will ever get married, like I'll ever tell her how I feel.'  
"Whats up with you?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room.  
"Your sister is absolutley nuts." Harry said   
"You don't have to tell me that." Ron said.  
  
The next morning Hedwig brought Harry a note from Professor Dumbledores office. It read "Harry, Please come and meet with me in your afternoon break. Professor Dumbledore"  
Harry folded the note and put it in his pocket.  
"Morning," Lavender said yawning as she sat down.  
"Why are you so tired?" Ron asked  
"mmm... couldn't sleep." she said. "Ask Hermione." She put her head down and closed her eyes.  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked,"She's never late."  
Hermione came in and sat down putting her head in her arms and closing her eyes.  
"Hermione?" Harry said with concern in his voice.  
"mmm...Last night there was a rat in our room." She said."I thought it might have been Pettigrew, it was missing a toe. Lavender and I were up till three chasing it around the room. We finally caught it and were going to bring it to Professor Dumbledore when a first year heard us going down the stairs and raced out of her room to claim the rat as hers."  
Ron laughed.   
"And of course we were both so scared that the rat was Pettigrew it took forever to calm down." Lavender added, her eyes still closed.  
That morning they had History of Magic. History of Magic can drag on forever, and for Hermione, being exhausted, it felt like years. She decided to put her head down on the table, just for a minute.  
  
When she was asleep Hermione had a weird dream. In the dream she was in The Great Hall, by herself. She was scared of something and trying to hide, trying to escape. Only she didn't know what from. Then Voldemort burst into the room. He came in on a dark storm cloud carying his wand with a green light flickering on the end. Voldemort was saying something, but she couln't make out what it was. Then Harry burst into the room. Hermione called out to him. Voldemort turned around and raised the wand to shoot the green light at Harry. Hermione screamed "NO! HARRY!"  
Then she woke up. She was shaking all over, the entire class was staring at her.   
"Hermione?" Professor Binns asked.  
"I...I think I'm ok..."she said.  
"Why don't you go to the infirmary?" Professor Binns said a look of concern on her face, It was not like Hermione Ganger to fall asleep in class, and Hermione was normally such a practical girl, having a nightmare upset her was quite unusual,"Harry will you please escort ms. Granger to the infirmary?"  
Harry stood up and led Hermione out of the room. They walked down the hall in silence for a moment, Harry was afraid to say anything she seemed so shaken up.   
"Hermione," he said cautiously,"What were you dreaming, you called my name."  
That was an understatement,he thought, she had screamed so loudly that everyone in Hogwarts probably heard.  
"I...I dreamed that Voldemort came after me in the Great hall..." she said slowly,"He had a green light on the end of his wand, he raised it at me then you ran in and he turned to shoot you. That's when I screamed, I was trying to warn you."  
Harry nodded, they had almost reached the infirmary.  
"Harry, do you," Hermione said, still shakily,"do you think that it was like some sort of warning? Do you think that the Dark Lord is coming back?"  
"Hermione I honestly have no clue," Harry said,"I thought you didn't beleive in divination."  
"I don't" she said,"It's just that I never have nightmares,and especially not like this one."  
They reached the infirmary and stood in the front room waiting for madame Pomfrey who was attending to another patient in one of the back rooms.   
Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of the back room and looked up to see who was there.  
"Oh it's you again." she said when she saw Hermione and Harry,"Which one of you needs to be treated now, no wait, let an old lady have some fun in life and guess. It's not a quidditch day, there haven't been any evil spirits or monsters or even any mysteries. Under these circumstances I guess it's ms. Hermione?"  
"yes." Harry said,"she had a nightmare in class and is quiet shaken up."  
"mmm..." said Madame Pomfrey as she glanced over Hermione,"And I was hoping for some excitment when I saw you two. Ok well lets see...here take this."  
She gave Hermione a small glass of red juice. "Don't worry dear it'll just calm your nerves. Tut tut, Hermione Granger falling asleep in class." she teased.  
Hermione swallowed the drink with a sour look on her face.  
"Well, now I suppose you can go back to class." Madame Pomfrey said,"It's a record, the shortest amount of time one of you has ever been here. In fact I've hardly seen Ron Weasley all year. Pity, you three add some excitment to my job."  
Hermione and Harry returned to class in time for the last few minutes. Next was a morning study period. Right outside the door Lavender grabbed Hermiones arm and told her that she wanted some advice on their potions homework due that afternoon and ran off with her.  
"So?" Ron asked Harry, "What was all that about?"  
"She had a nighmare about Voldemort," Ron cringed,"Madame Pomfrey gave her something to calm her nerves." Harry said,"She was pretty upset."  
"So she had a nightmare about you and he-who-must-not-be-named?" Ron said,"She yelled your name in the middle of the dream."  
"In her dream Voldemort" Ron cringed again."was about to finish me." Harry said.  
"That's odd for Hermione." Ron said.  
"Yeah I know," Harry said, "Ok so what did I miss in History of Magic?"  
"Don't worry, I'll get you all caught up," Ron said,"We can't have our head boy fall behind, just one thing."  
"What?"   
"Don't say the dark lords name!"   
  
Lavender dragged Hermione back up to the Gryffindor house and up the stairs to the girls dormitories right into their room where she threw Hermione down onto her bed.  
"What the hell were you dreaming!?" She said. "You yelled Harry's name so loud I'm sure that they heard you in Hogsmeade! I thought you were going to keep your love for Mr. Harry Potter a secret?"  
"It wasn't that kind of dream." Hermione said drowsily. She was already exhausted and Madame Pomfreys medicine to calm her nerves hadn't helped her to wake up any. "I had a dream where The dark lord was after me, here in Hogwarts, then Harry came in and the evil lord turned to kill Harry, I yelled out to warn him."  
"Oh My Gosh," Lavender said,"Do you know what this means?!? According to all my Divinations studies that means that he-who-must-not-be-named is gathering power and going to kill people!"  
"Lavender you know I don't beleive in divination," Hermione said rolling over and grabbing a pillow. "And even if I did there is no way you could tell all of that from my one little nightmare."  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Lavender said,"Of course you can. You just have to look for it that's all."  
"Whatever." Hermione said closing her eyes.  
"Oh no missy." Lavender said grabbing the pillow from under her head."You have some catching up to do in History of Magic I beleive."  
Hermione groaned and sat up slowly.  
  
Harry waited patiently outside of Dumbledore's office later that afternoon. He was anxious to know what Dumbledore had wanted to see him about.   
"Come in Harry, come in." Dumbledore called.  
Harry went in and said hellow to Fawkes who he was quite good friends with before sitting down in the comfortable leather chair.  
"Now Harry," Dumbledore said,"I have a bit of news here which I think you should be aware of."  
He slid a copy of the Weekly Prophet across the desk to Harry, the title read,"Dark Lord supposedly regaining power." the article went on to announce a few muggle-born wizards deaths and that Lord Voldemort was supposedly coming back into power and going to try and take over the wizard world.  
"I figured it was only fair to warn you," Dumbledore said.  
"Thank you," Harry said, he himself was surprised with his reaction to the news. One would think that Harry Potter would be terrified of the Dark Lord and that this news would fill him with a mixture of fear and hatred but it simply came as a warning. He had no change of emotion, just a gaining of knowledge.  
He left Dumbledore's office and headed to his next class, potions.  
He took his usual seat between Hermione and Ron and continued on with class as if nothing had happened. Potions went unusually smoothly today. Snape was in a good move. He yelled at the Gryffindors and praised the Slytherins but did not take any unfair points.  
After class Ron asked Harry what Dumbledore had wanted with him.   
"Oh," Harry said,"Well, I suppose I can tell you, and Hermione. But you guys can't tell anyone else, not even Lavender. I don't think Dumbledore wants this news getting around the school. Tell Hermione that I have something to say to both of you and then stay in the common room tonight after everyone leaves. ok?"  
Ron nodded. They headed to the library so they could work on homework.  
That evening after dinner, when most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed and only a few sixth and seventh years remained, Ginny and Lavender decided to debue their tap dancing routine. It was actually pretty good, considering they had put it together in little over twenty four hours. When they finished everyone clapped for them. Then Ginny said,  
"And now Hermione will sing for us."   
"oh no..." Hermione said,"I really don't think I want to...."  
"Come on," Ginny said,"I've heard you practice and you're good. Puh-lease..."  
"Ok, I guess I would be singing for you if I got into the talent show anyway." Hermione said a little bit reluctantly.  
"Which you will." Lavender said.  
Hermione stood up and closed her eyes for a moment, the she began to sing in a beautiful, clear voice,  
"Would you know my name...  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same...  
If I met you in heaven?"  
When she had started to sing Harry felt strange somehow, that song was so familiar to him, and yet he couldn't remember ever hearing it in his life...slowly everything grew dark. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

If I met you in Heaven part four  
  
A/N- OMG you guys I am so sorry if this doesn't make any sense but I had a sleep over last night and only got 1 hour 45 min of sleep...groan...but I figured that I needed to post the next part of the story because....I feel like I should. Ok love :::yawn::: Kammie  
  
  
"Harry...Harry?"  
Harry Potter could hear someone calling his name. It was a familiar voice, he knew that voice well...who's was it?  
"Harry..."  
Harry Potter opened his eyes slowly. He glanced around realizing that he was in the Gryffindor common room, he was lying on a long couch, Ron was standing over him, he had been the one calling Harrys name, Ginny was sitting on her knees on a low coffee table rocking back and forth. Then Harry saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the couch, she had a tear on her cheek and her eyes looked a little pink. The rest of the Gryffindors were standing a few feet back watching.   
"Lav, go get Madame Pomfrey will you?" Ron asked Lavender who nodded and left. "Ok everyone, he's awake, you can leave." Ron said. Most of the Gryffindors sat around in the corners of the room waiting to see what would happen.  
"What...what happened?" Harry asked.  
"You fainted." Ron said.  
Harry thought for a minute and remembered briefly what had happened, Hermione had been singing, she had been singing a beautiful song, something about the song had made him faint.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
She sniffled,"Yes Harry?" she said, her voice was trembling slightly.Harry was slightly glad that Hermione was so concerned for him, even though he wasn't going to show it to her. Still he thought, why was she THIS upset, he had just fainted-it wasn't that serious.  
"I don't know the name" she said honestly.  
"It was beautiful." Harry said,"Something about that song..."  
"Wait," Ron said,"The song made you faint?"  
"No. yes. maybe, how should I know?" Harry said confused,"I...I really liked the song...when Hermione started to sing, I..I just, I dunno, something happened."  
Just then Lavender and Madame Pomfrey came into the common room.  
"Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said," I must admit I was lonely down in the infirmary by myself, You and your friends have always been there to keep me company. Ahh well It was nice when Ms. Granger was around, because you and Mr. Weasley were around too. Well you know, I am going to miss you all next year, No one to keep a little old witch company"  
The whole time that she was speaking she was checking Harry's head for bumps or bruises and taking his pulse and reflexes.  
"Ahh. well Mr. Potter you appear to be fine, but according to regulations you must stay in the infirmary tonight for observation. Come along." Madame Pomfrey said.  
Harry got up and moved toward the door, he stumbled feeling a little lightheaded, and Ron caught him and steadied him. Ron and Ginny helped Harry to the infirmary, Lavender and Hermione went with them.  
"Ok, mr. Potter, I suppose you will be wanting your favorite bed, by the window? I'll get you your blue sheets and the yellow pillow you like so much." Madame Pomfrey said.  
Harry climbed into "his" bed, he normally stayed in the same bed at the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey knew his favorite pillows and blankets.   
Ginny climbed up onto the edge of the bed and Hermione sat in the chair by the bed. Ron leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around Lavenders waist pulling her over to him, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Hermione couldn't help but envy the two, they had something serious, they actually had love, and for each other. Hermione knew that she loved Harry but she doubted that the famous Harry Potter would ever see her as more than his best friend.  
Madame Pomfrey got Harry set up and then allowed them time to talk (she had lightened up a bit over the years, especially with her favorite students).  
They chatted a few moments about how evil Snape and Malfoy were before Ron and Lavender left.   
Harry wanted to talk to Hermione, he wasn't sure if he should though, his fainting seemed to have shaken her up a bit. Ginny saved him.   
"Hermione, where did you learn the song you are singing for the talent show?" she asked  
Harry shot her a thankful look.   
"I...I actually." Hermione started, then she took a deep breathe,"Well, I guess that I have some explaining to do. Harry, you and Ron aren't...well weren't my only two best friends, my other best friend, Mia Rose, was a muggle who I had known since the first grade. We grew up at church together, she was the sweetest girl in the world, she never made fun of anyone and always had a smile on her face." Hermione sighed,"Well, in the August before our fourth year she was diagnosid with Lukemia. I kept in touch with her all year, I sent my parents the owls and they would put it in an envelope and send it to her. Then, about two months before the end of the year she was moved out to Minnesota for special treatment, she received a bone marrow transplant but she got and infection from it. She was fine for about a month. Then..you may even remember what happened from here on out, well the parts that you knew about at least....Anyway, then I received an owl, the cancer had spread and she would only have a few more days to live. That was the morning that I burst into tears at the table and then dissapeared for a week. I didn't really dissapear, I went to MInnesota immediatly. She died that night. Then at her funeral the next week the choir from my school sang that song...It was so beautiful...."  
Hermione looked as if she would cry again.  
"That's where you went at the end of fourth year? I remember being so worried, you dissapeared right before exams, then you didn't even have to take them. Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked reaching over and wiping a tear from her cheek.  
She looked over at him with tears in her eyes,"I dunno, but no one here ever knew Mia, why should I talk about her? No one would have cared about her?"  
"I may not have met her." Harry said,"But I knew you, and if she was a friend of yours then I would have cared."  
Harry stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Hermione stared back. After about a minute she smiled and sniffled. She wiped a tear from her cheek and stood up. "Feel better Harry" she said as she left.  
Ginny jumped of the bed and ran to the door to make sure Hermione was actaully gone.  
"Oh MY GOSH!!!!!!!" She said, "That is so sad, Harry."  
"I know, she would have only been thirteen..." Harry said thinking of Hermione's friend.  
"NO!" Ginny said, "Well I mean yes but HARRY, you NEED to ask her out, I mean you two are in love! I see the way that you look at her..."  
"Ginny," Harry said a tad bit frusterated,"Hermione doesn't like me more than as a friend."  
"That is where you are wrong, Harry Potter." Ginny insisted, "Ask her out. I mean at least tell her you like her. I mean I would be happy if you grabbed her in the middle of the hall and made out with her!"   
"Ginny...." Harry said shaking his head,"I am NOT going to do that."  
"Harry remember two years ago?" Ginny said,"I was fourteen you were fifteen, that was when our whole relationship was changed. I dunno what it was but you always protected me. You act more like a brother to me than Ron or George or Percy or any of my brothers. You have always been there for me and I want to do something for you."  
"Ginny," Harry started.  
"Harry, no," Ginny said,"I know what is best for you and for Hermione, even if I am younger I can just tell. You and Hermione BELONG together, it is a match made in heaven, you are perfect for each other. And with those words of wisdom I am going to leave now. Goodnight Harry"  
Ginny left and Harry sighed, he had a lot to think about.   
That night Harry had a weird dream. There was a pretty little college in an old english town. There were his parents, playing with him as a baby, when suddenly there was a crack of green lightning and there was lord Voldemort. Suddenly there was more lighting and Harry saw each and every battle he had had with Voldemort over the years. Then suddenly he was his seventeen year old self. Fighting Voldemort in wand to wand combat. There was a flash of green light and then he woke up sweating...and with Hermione's song stuck in his head.  
  
  
A/N- Ok, yes Mia was a real person. This is my story dedicated to Mia. Anyway This whole story was about people sleeping or sitting on COFFEE tables, It was not good for me to think about sleep writing this was a total hell for me. SO there are probabaly one or two more parts...I had stuff to say, I forgot it though. Ok so like reveiw Please, I'm gonna try and sleep and write more later  
  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charectors, they are JK Rowlings...They just obey my every command.  
  
Mia Rose belonged to herself, there will never be anyone like her again. Now she belongs to God, but her memory will belong forever to her family, and the eight grade at MMS-especialy Lindsay Rice and Bryan Grimley , as well as anyone who she ever knew. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

If I met you in Heaven, part 5  
  
  
It took Harry a while to fall back asleep after his weird dream, but he did and actually had a good nights sleep. The next morning Harry was dissmissed from the infirmary and went down to breakfast to join the others. He sat in his usual seat between Ron and Hermione.  
"Feeling better?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah," Harry said, but he had the same far out kind of dazed look he always got when he didn't tell them something and Hermione recognized it.  
"Harry," she said,"What aren't you telling us?"  
Harry glanced around. "There are too many people around us, I'll tell you in morning break."  
Ron nodded as Lavender came over to them, followed by his sister.   
"Hey girls," he said.  
Breakfast went smoothly, everyone chatted about school, and the talent show that evening. During the end of the meal Seamus came over to Ginny.  
"Hi Ginny," he said,"How are you this morning?"  
Ginny looked up and smiled,"Hi Seamus, I'm fine how are you doing?"  
"Great," he said,"I was wondering, do you want to sit with me after your act in the talent show?"  
Ginny was obviously surprised, Harry could see that much, so was Ron. Ginny smiled and said she'd love to. Ron looked shocked.  
"So what class do we have this morning?" Harry asked before Ron could do or say something stupid.  
"Charms," Hermione said immediatley, seeing Ron's face.  
"That's great, what type of things are we doing today?" Harry asked.  
"We have a quiz." Hermione said,"It's rather easy, It's on things the same things we learned last year, changing the colors of your eyes, and changing your hair color, as well as height."  
"Ohhhh" groaned Ron snapping out of his shock"I missed that lesson last year, in changing eye color." He had been in the infirmiry, as he usually was for a large percentage of the year due to his friendship with Harry Potter.  
"Oh it's easy," said Hermione standing up. " stand up and look at me Harry." Harry looked over at her."Ok Ron," Hermione said switching to teacher mode, "you need to look into the other persons eyes and say...say..." Hermione found herself lost in Harry's eyes, she tried to turn her attention back to the lesson she was giving but couldn't,"Then you...you say the magic...magic words..."  
"Looks like someone needs to reveiw before class," Ron said  
Harry stared into Hermiones eyes. They were a beautiful cinnamon color, so serious and intelegente.....Just then Ginny bumped into Hermione, she fell forward and he caught her and steadied her.   
"Thanks," she murmered her face bright red.  
"No problem," he murmered back.  
Just then the breakfast bell rang and students ran off to class.  
Harry grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginger Mahree Weasley..." He started  
Ginny laughed  
"Ginny, I know you want Hermione and I to fall in love but I don't think it's going to happen, I mean PUSHING her into me?"  
"Oh Harry, don't over react. I didn't push her, I accidently bumped into her," Ginny said,"And besides, you to don't have to worry about falling in love, you already are in love you just won't admit it to one another."  
"You think you know so much about love." Harry said,"Then how come you didn't know about Seamus?"  
"Oh I did, I just ACTED surprised." Ginny said.  
"Oh come on Ginny admit it, you know nothing about who's going to end up together."  
"Harry," Ginny said seriously,"I didn't know about Seamus, I'll admit that. But Harry, I honestly know that you and Hermione are in love. And you should do something about it."  
"I'm going to class now Ginny, and no more of your little stunts." Harry said  
Ginny grinned but didn't say a thing.  
  
  
That morning during break Harry told Hermione and Ron about the weird dream he had the last night.  
"Do...do you think that the song has anything to do with Voldemort and my parents?" he asked.  
"I know how you can find out." Ron said,"Sirius, or maybe even Lupin or Dumbledore."  
The three went up to Dumbledores office. "Ahh," he said as they entered,"Stumbled upon a mystery?"  
They smiled. "Umm, sir?" Harry said," I was wondering if you knew about my parents when I was a baby."   
"Of course I knew your parents when you were a baby," Dumbledore said  
"Well I mean, I was wondering if maybe they sang to me when I was a baby?" Harry asked.  
"I assume," Dumbledore said,"Lily did have a beautiful voice, but I don't know if they sang to you."  
"Thank you." Harry said and they left.  
They headed up to the owlery where Harry sent Hedwig out with a message for Sirius Black asking about his parents singing to him. Then morning break was over and it was time for lunch. As they entered the dinning hall Harry immediatley noticed that Ginny and Seamus were sitting close together. He glanced over at Ron, Ron looked a bit surprised, No one had really seen this coming.  
During lunch Lavender, Ginny and Seamus talked about Professor Snape assigning too mush homework while Harry and Ron (who was now a chaser) talked about quidditch and Hermione read a book on history of magic.  
Halfway through lunch Professor Dumbledore stood up and made an anouncement, "Attention everyone, the talent show, as you all know will be held in the auditorium tonight, you are all invited and due to this all homework will be excused. Thank you."  
There was loud cheering from the entire school. Snape looked rather angry.  
"Yes!" Ginny said,"That essay would have taken me hours!"   
Everyone rejoiced and cheered while Hermione kept her head down in her book.  
"Hey, you don't have to study anymore." Harry said taking the book from her.  
She looked up and smiled,"I wasn't studying, that was just for pleasure. After all, what type of Head Girl would I be if I goofed off all the time."   
"You never goof off Hermione, lighten up." Harry said  
"That's not true, compared to our first few years I've lightened up a million times over." She said  
"Maybe so," Harry said,"but you don't have to study so hard all the time."  
Hermione grabbed her book from Harry's hand and sat back down with it. Harry shook his head. Ginny smiled, obviously trying to come up with a twisted plan to get the two together, Harry noticed the smile and gave her a warning look which only caused Ginny to grin a bit wider.  
"Hey Hermione," Ginny said,"I..."  
"Ginny," Harry said,"outside. now."  
He got up and walked with out into the hall.   
"Ginny, I'm serious don't." Harry said,"I know you want me and Hermione to get together, but I don't think it's going to happen, and I really don't want to loose Hermione as a friend, so Ginny..."  
"Ok I get the idea, I'll be more subtle."  
"No, the idea is for you to stop having your crazy ideas."  
"But..."  
"No, no buts, No more crazy ideas."  
Just then Professor McGonagall walked by.  
"What crazy ideas?" she asked  
"Nothing Professor." Harry said.  
"Yes something Professor," Ginny said,"I'm trying to get Harry and Hermione together."  
Professor McGonagall laughed,"Good luck, ms Weasley." then she walked into the dinning hall.  
"Ginny..." Harry said.  
"I didn't want to lie to a teacher." she said and walked back into the dinning hall.  
  
That day classes dragged on for Hermione who was nervous about singing in the talent show. When classes were finally done for the day and she had finished the homework Snape had assigned them (even though she didn't have to) she went down to dinner. She looked at the food and felt sick, there was no way that she would eat before going on stage and singing.  
She sat down between Harry and Ginny.   
"Nervous?" Ginny asked.   
"Oh yes." Hermione said nodding.   
"Don't be you'll do great." Ginny said.  
"Here, have some of these potatoes they are really good." Harry said passing the plate of potatoes down the table.  
"No thanks." Hermione said and passed it to Ginny.   
"Hermione, how come you haven't got anyfood on your plate?" Harry asked.  
"Not hungry." she said simply.  
"Hermione..." Harry said  
"Fine, I'm too nervous to eat." she said.  
"Well you are going to eat." Harry said,"There is no way that you are going to go onstage without having eaten."  
"No, Harry, I'll make myself sick trying to eat anything."  
"You will not, remember all those quidditch matches when I was too nervous to eat? You made me eat and it was all for the better, Now it's my turn to repay the favor, Hermione Granger you are going to eat."  
Hermione shook her head in protest as Harry got a forkfull of potatoes and held it up to her mouth.  
"Harry, don't your making us look bad."   
"You'll thank me for it when you stay concious onstage."  
"Harry..." But he stuffed the fork in her mouth, by then they had gotten all of Gryffindors attention, everyone cheered.  
"There," Harry said handing her the fork,"Now I suppose you can feed yourself."   
Hermione put her head down and played with her food, occasionally taking a bite when Harry made her. She glanced over at Ginny who had a huge smile on her face for some reason. 'Poor girl, she must be as nervous as I am.' Hermione thought.  
Ginny was smiling because she saw the way Harry was taking care of Hermione, and she knew that all of Gryffindor was beginning to see it, Hermione and Harry were going to have to admit their love to each other some time, and she knew that the time must have been drawing closer.  
That night at the talent show Harry sat in one of the back seats with Ron. Lavender and Ginny were going second, after two Hufflepuff boys performed their comedy routine. The girls did well. After they had finished Lavender came and sat with Ron and Harry while Ginny sat with Seamus up front. Hermiones act was halfway through the performance.   
Hermione walked to the center of the stage and adjusted the mike, she took a deep breath and started to sing...  
"Would you know my name,  
If I met you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same,  
If I saw you in Heaven?"  
  
Suddenly Harry's scar began to hurt, he could see a green light in the corners of his eyes. Then came a voice in his ear.  
"Well, well, awfully familiar isn't it Potter? A pretty young woman singing that song, and of course, you and me."  
Harry whirled around and found himself face to face with Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
A/N - he he he, a cliffhanger! I'm so proud of myself for finding time to write in the middle of the week, and now to add to the suspense I thought I should mention that I've been planning that one of the charectors is going to die. Oh, yeah, the next part should be the last part. hurray for me! I've almost completed my first ever fanfiction! ok well luv ya lots Kammie  
  
Disclaimer - none of these charectors belong to me, they just love me sooooo much that they do as I say, they belong to JK Rowling, and the song belongs to someone but I don't know who.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

If I met you in Heaven part 6  
  
Harry Potter felt a wave of panic rush over him. He felt sick for a few seconds.   
"This is getting old." Harry muttered,"Fine," he said more loudly,' Lets settle this once and for all, but not here, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
"How sweet Potter." Voldemort snarled," But as soon as I beat you the school will be mine."  
"And when I beat you..." Harry thought a moment,"Well then I'll have beaten you and you will be gone."  
Harry got up to leave and meet Voldemort in the entrance hall.  
"Where are you going?" Lavaender asked. "Hermione's in the middle of her performance."  
Harry's jaw dropped, what the hell was wrong with her! He was going to save them all by defeating the dark lord, or die trying. Then he realized that Voldemort must have been invisible to everyone but him.  
"ummm...I...it's..the bathroom?" he said  
She shook her head as he walked by.  
  
  
Ginny Weasley heard Lavender whisper and turned around to see what was going on. Then she saw Harry leave the auditorium. "That boy," she thought, she tried so hard to get him together with Hermione and he walks out in the middle of her performance. As soom as Hermione finished singing he was going to find Harry and have a long talk with him.  
  
  
  
On stage Hermione saw Harry leave. Her heart fell. It hurt so much to be in love with him and for him to not love him back, to leave in the middle of her song. But she tried not to let it affect her, she kept singing.  
  
  
  
Harry walked down the corridor finally arriving at the entrance hall to meet the man who had killed his parents.  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Harry asked when he saw Voldemort.  
"Simple," came a voice that expressed pure evil, "You are what stopped me from world domination, your mother's love for you, she hit me with my own spell that was meant for you. You lived with that scar, I almost died. Plus I lost it all, Now the only thing standing between me and world domination is you, a seventeen year old BOY."  
"Fine, a fair fight," Harry said.  
"3, 2, 1 go." said Voldemort and immediatley his wand got a green glow on the end of it which he shot at Harry, Harry dodged it just in time and hit Voldemort with a fire spell, which is extremely difficult and which Harry messed up a tad under the pressure. Voldemort waved away the fire and took another shot at him which he dodged again. Harry shot the first spell he could think of at Voldemort, a coughing spell, Voldemort fell into a fit of coughs for a few minutes giving Harry time to catch his breath. When Voldemort started to recover Harry hit him with a tickling spell.   
"Nice Potter." Voldemort said,"Except the one fact, I am not ticklish."  
The green light flickered on the edge of Voldemorts wand before it was shot directly at Harry, Harry dodged.  
"Harry!" came a familiar voice, Harry looked up to see Hermione running down the corridor. He had hesitated a moment and the a little bit of the green light had hit his shoulder. An immense pain spread through his arm, he gasped and fell to the ground.  
"Harry!" Hermione said running to him and throwing herself down beside him. "Harry don't die. You CANT die."  
"Yes, ms, I'm afraid that he CAN die," Voldemort said raising his wand over his head,"And so can you." the green light began to flicker faintly.  
"Hermione, before we die..I...I love you." Harry said.  
"I love you too." Hermione said. The light grew stronger  
"Hermoine, run, you're fine, you can get out of here."  
Now the light was at a full green glow, Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the end, but then she heard a scream, she opened her eyes and saw Ginny Weasley jump on top of Voldemorts back pounding him with her fists.   
"stupid girl." Voldemort hissed throwing her against the wall, there was a crack as Ginny's head hit the wall.  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried running over to her.  
Harry looked at Ginny lying limply on the ground and was overcome with rage, He jumped up ignoring the pain in his arm and raised his wand, suddenly a bright red light appeared on the end of his wand, he shot it at Voldemort who screamed and fell to the ground, he knew then that he had finally defeated the dark lord. He stumbled over to where Ginny lie on the ground, he sat down next to her and took her hand.   
"You promised me, no more crazy stunts." he said   
"And you beleived me?" she asked, "Now at least you two will be together forever, I always knew you would be. Don't worry I'll be waiting for you in Heaven."  
"Ginny...no" Harry said  
It was too late, she closed her eyes for the last time.   
Slowly the pain over took Harry and he passed out.  
  
  
  
One week Later  
  
"So the famous Harry Potter awakens." Madame Pomfrey said.   
Harry groaned, he was in the infiramary, again.  
"How long was I out this time?"  
"Only a seek," She said as she busied herself straightening up.   
"And Ginny?" He asked hesitantly, afraid that things had happened the way he remembered them.  
Madame Pomfrey sighed, a look of grief in her eyes,"She's gone."  
Harry closed his eyes as he felt a pain in his chest, he felt hot tears burning his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes and got out of bed.  
"And just where do you think you are going?" Madame Pomfrey asked  
"Gryffindor tower, I have to see some people." He said.  
For once she didn't try and stop him. She just told him to come back when he had finished.   
As soon as he entered he saw Ron. He went over to him and gave him a guy kinda hug.   
"I'm sorry man." Harry said.  
"It's not your fault." Ron said, "Hermione told me what happened, my sister lived a good life, she's got to be happier in Heaven anyway, Earth wasn't good enough for her. My family has all agreed on that, we all went home last week, her funeral will be the day after tomorrow. We've had a week to grieve, but Ginny wouldn't want us to grieve, she'd want us to live our lives, she will always watch over us from heaven."  
Harry nodded. Then Hermione came down the steps from the girls dormitories, seeing Harry she ran over to him embracing him in a huge hug. "Harry your ok, I was so worried," she murmered in his ear.  
He hugged her back.   
"I'm off to the library," Ron said.  
"See ya later." they said  
"Come on, I'll walk you back to the infirmary." Hermione said.  
As they walked Harry took her hand. "I love you" he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." she said. "Did Ginny know?"  
"Ginny always knew, she was always trying to get me to tell you, but I couldn't, I didn't want to risk out friendship."  
"Neither did I." Hermione said then she pulled out a letter from her pocket,"Here, she said,"It's a letter from Sirius."  
They stopped in the hallway and Harry opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
Yes, your mother did sing to you as a baby. She always sang the same lullabye,"Would you know my name? if I met you in heaven?" It goes on from there but I don't remember the rest. I hope all is well.  
your godfather  
Sirius  
  
Harry showed it to Hermione who read it and they continued on their walk to the infirmary.  
"so that must be why you fainted when I first sang it, You remembered your mother." Hermione said.  
"Yes, I guess." Harry said.  
"Now I have two people waiting for me in Heaven." Hermione said. Then she started to sing softly...  
"Would you know my name...  
If I met you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same...  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
  
I must be strong, and carry on   
Because I know that there will be  
No more tears in Heaven..."  
  
She stopped singing. As they reached the infirmirary. "She'll be happier now," Hermione said,"In Heaven she can have it all."  
"And now, thanks to Ginny, I have it all here." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. After a few seconds later Madame Pomfrey came out into the hall and smiled.  
"It's about time." She said, Harry and Hermione broke apart. "I've been waiting for the two of you to get together. Come on Mr. Potter, you need your rest, after finally defeating the dark lord, and yes Ms. Granger you may stay and talk to him this time."  
"Thanks madame Pomfrey." Harry said.  
"tut tut," She said,"Don't thank me, you just rest and get better, there aren't anymore adventures or evil lords for you to defeat now, I have to keep you here as long as I can."  
"Oh, I'll visit," Harry said, "You've been like a mother to me at Hogwarts."  
She smiled and tossed him his favorite pillow.  
He leaned into the pillow and prayed to Ginny, "Ginny," he thought, " I know that you are in Heaven now, And I know that you are probably smiling because Hermione and I are finally together, just as you always wanted. And one day we will be there with you."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok that's the end, PLEASE tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Ummmmm nothing else to say! Please review, luv Kammie  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these Hp charectors they belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to a man who I can't remember his name, he wrote it after his four year old son fell out of a window and died, it is called "Tears in Heaven." 


End file.
